FateKaleid liner prisma Illya: The Einzbern war
by HydraGC
Summary: Illya thought her family was big, but she had no idea how big it really was. Illya and Kuro learn about their family and how far they are willing to go for the grail
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - Well here is the re-write hope this one is better**

Chapter 1

" _She will never though the dangers that fill her life, the horror she has been hidden from and the fate that has been denied. Then again, that is what I wanted, I wanted my daughters to live a happy life, to smile as much as possible. However such things are not for free, my daughter's happiness must be bought tooth and nail. So I fight for her, shielding her from our family's retribution but I am not alone in this war, there are other who fight by my side and together we will keep her safe. Giving her the gift to smile her entire life upon this world."_

Irisviel stood facing the black ocean stood in front of a silver car, a spiky black haired man stood on the opposite side stood perfectly still watching Irisviel.

"Hmm I need to return to our daughter, something is wrong." Irisviel said as she turned to face the man watching her.

"Hmm after you just raced back, is your bond so strong you can sense her across oceans?" Kiritsugu asked tilting his head to the side.

"You can call it mother's intuition!" Irisviel said with a smile.

"Well the Andromedons will be returning soon, they deserve some shore leave from this. Perhaps Illya could meet them?" Kiritsugu said as he heard the sound of a storm cloud race over head. "Hmm speak of the devils" Kiritsugu said with a smile as three young teenagers walked out of the shadows, two girls and boy. The boy was a combed blond hair with violet eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow polo shirt underneath. He had blue trousers on, his eyes held mischievous intent while his smile hid an arrogant interior. The first girl was a silver hair similar to Irisviel, she even had the same crimson red eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, which didn't cover her stomach, she wore black leather shorts with a black skirt around the shorts. Finally the last girl was a pink hair reaching all the way down her back, she had bright blue eyes and wore a plain white dress.

"Ahh you three were successful I assume" Kiritsugu asked as all three knelt in front of him and Irisviel.

"We were, Lord Jubstacheit has no idea where Illyasviel is located he continues to search the European continent but I fear he will soon expand his reach, it may be best if we up our scale of warfare from simply hit and runs to dealing with him and his lieutenants" The boy said head still down, in his left hand he held a golden spear but it was shrunk to the size of a small pain can, it had a arrow head for the tip as well as decorated with all forms of symbols, spears, hammers, tridents and final a lightning bolt.

"Hmm so eager to kill someone Isander?" Kiritsugu asked, head tilted to the side.

"It not that but I agree with Isander. We can't keep this up forever" The pink hair said on Isander's behalf.

"I also agree with Eleonore and Isander, even if we could continue to fool him for a longer period of time eventually we'll run out of hiding places" The silver hair said she had a metallic gauntlet on her right wrist, it had a disc built into the forearm covering with 11 separate stones engraved into the disc, each stone had a different marking drawn on each stone.

"My, my you three do need a vacation!" Irisviel said as she stepped forward smiling.

"WHAT!?" All three said as once.

"Well Maiya, you three are all talking doom and gloom, we need to cheer you three up!" Irisviel said smiling. "So you three will be coming with me back to Japan with me, I am going to be checking up on my daughter, maybe you three could meet her!" Irisviel said with a smile. She turned to Kiritsugu who simply nodded in agreement while the three children stood with their mouths wide open in shock. "For only 12 year olds you three sure are wound up tight aren't you?" Irisviel said smiling.

* * *

Kuro and Illya stood facing one and other on the edge of the cliff face, Miyu stood in front of Illya wielding the power of the saber class card. "Can we not coexist? Illya asked Kuro desperately.

"You're the one who wished for everything magic in your life to disappear, for it to go back to normal, that means Miyu, Rin, Luvia and I" Kuro stated angrily.

"Your...your...right….I'm sorry" Illya said head down in shame, "It was a dumb thing I said without thinking, I didn't know what my words would mean to everyone"Illya said sadly.

"So what is your point?" Kuro asked.

"Just tell me, why do you hate me so much? What do you want?" Illya asked

"What do I want, I have told you, I want to eliminate your existence on this world." Kuro said.

"So is that all that it takes for you to be happy, there is nothing you want for yourself?" Illya asked.

"Why should I tell you things like that?" Kuro replied with hostility. "Besides even if you knew what difference will it make, would you grant my wish, unlikely since your wish was to forget about everyone you've grown close too"

"I am sure I can, No I will make it happen!" Illya said defiantly. "So tell me!"

"No" Kuro snapped.

"Kuro" Illya pleaded.

"Not a chance you who's had everything from birth" Kuro said with poison in her voice.

"Why?" Illya said her very voice breaking.

"Because telling you will do no good, you would pity me and I have no need for that!" Kuro said.

"Lady Irisviel I have located Illyasviel but ugh I have no clue what the hell is going on here!" Isander said as he spoke into a silver flip phone. He stood from his vantage point observing the three girls talk, he noticed that the dark skinned one resembled Illya shockingly close.

"They are on the sea coast about 5 miles north of the city however it seems the situation is far more complicated than we knew"

"Explain?" Irisviel said worryingly as Isander recognized the familiar sound of a car engine starting.

"Well there appears to be two Illyasviels and they have a friend with them but all three girls are resonating mana, well the third one is strange almost like it is an improper summoned servant however I can't tell from this distance. Do you want me to engage?" Isander asked.

"No just observe, is there anything else I should know Irisviel asked.

"Well if I didn't know better I would say your daughter has become a character from one of Eleonore's umm animes she watches" Isander said.

"Hmm okay well I am on way way" Irisviel said as she hung up the phone.

"Now I think that is enough talk, it's time to end this" Kuro said "Illya there is one thing I wish for and that is for you to disappear!"

"Not gonna happen" Miyu roared as she lifted Excalibur into the air.

"Please stop fighting! We could...ugh" Illya was cut short with sound of a car launching over her head. The car slide across the open grass field before crashing into a nearby tree.

"Wow she really did hit the gas!" Isander muttered to himself as he slowly made his way closer.

"I come home to visit after all this time and you're not even home, well thanks to mother's intuition, finding you was a piece of cake." Irisviel said as she tried to get out of the car however the door was jammed as the car was recovering from being smashed into a tree, so many of the mechanics had stopped working such as the locking mechanisms, before she eventually kicked the door of it's hinges. "Yahoo Mama's home Illya!"

"Ma..ma..mama!" Illya stuttered.

"Dinner's almost ready so I thought I could come and pick you up!" Irisviel said with a smile, "Oh my goodness now why didn't you tell mama you have a twin"

"Um no she's just a look a like" Illya said, however Kuro shook her head angrily and drew her blades charging at Irisviel, she dodged Miyu and went to strike Irisviel, however Illya jumped in the way her wand blocking the strike. However during that commotion Irisviel subtly waved her hand down behind her telling Isander not to engage.

"Hmm I don't like sitting on the sidelines neither do I like watching someone attack Irisviel-sama." He muttered to himself. Illya pushed the blades back forcing Kuro to jump back.

"What was that all about why attack her?" Illya questioned.

"It's been a long time mother, I have missed you ever since you tried to erase me!" Kuro said with a snarl.

"What do you mean?!" Illya asked but Kuro jumped into the air and threw her blades at Illya and Irisviel.

Isander started shaking, his hand hovered over his spear, small sparks of electricity danced along the weapon. "Damn it, argh fine just watch how this goes!" Isander said snarling.

Kuro jumped into the air a bow and arrow materialised out of energy.

"Oh that is interesting, if I didn't know better I'd call that the power of EMIYA, hmm might need to contact Maiya later" Isander said as he watched Kuro unleash the arrow, it caused a massive explosion but Illya managed to deflect the shot by creating a pyramid out of mana.

"Why is every mana construct she creates pink anway?" Isander asked himself allowed.

Kuro gritted her teeth and tried to create more weapons but her power faded, she looked weak and tired.

"Kuro why do you want to hurt mama? This is going way too far? Do you even realise what you are doing?" Illya said.

"You don't understand? You don't know how you feel?" Kuro said weakly.

"I understand, at least I can tell you are in pain" Irisviel said as she walked forward towards Kuro despite Illya's warnings of danger. "Now then come here Illya" Kuro growled at that statement and charged forward.

"But first you need to be punished!" Irisviel said and with a hand gesture to Isander telling him to strike, Isander grabbed the spear, it grew in size from a small can to the size of a hockey stick, he pointed the arrow head towards the sky and black clouds appeared far too quickly. Kuro gasped in fear as a bolt of lightning stroke the ground next to her knocking her unconscious.

"That serves you right, you know better to attack people with deadly weapons!" Irisviel said as she poked Kuro's cheek.

"Mama what did you do?" Illya asked looking frightened and confused.

"Oh while we're at it you should probably be punished too!" Irisviel said with a smile, as she gave the same hand gesture, however this time Isander was a little hesitant to drop a bolt of lightning on Illya.

"What umm what do I do? What do I do? Wait if I don't do it I will be next crap!" Isander said to himself as he raised his spear again and black clouds formed.

"Ugh...wait what?No….No!" Illya said before she looked up and the last thing she saw was a bolt of lightning.

Irisviel dropped Illya and Kuro at Luvia's mansion. "Would you two mind doing me a favour and watch those two I will be back shortly I just have to run a few errands." Irisviel said with a smile towards Rin and Luvia. She turned her back on them and walked off, she got back into her car and drove off but only until she was out of eyesight. "Okay Isander, what do you know about 'Kuro'?" Irisviel asked.

"Well from watching her fight earlier it is safe to assume she is somehow manifesting the powers of the counter guardian EMYIA, and what is slightly more worrying is that she seems to be an improper servant, meaning she hasn't got a true vessel, so that is why she seems to burn lots of mana daily." Isander said as he walked from the shadows, his staff retracting to the size of a small can again.

"Hmm has Maiya tried contacting the throne of heroes and speak to the hero of justice about what is going on?" Irisviel asked.

"She hasn't yet but that is because she is overseeing the new base of operations for were we shall be staying" Isander said plainly.

"And here I thought you guys were here on vacation" Irisviel said.

"Sorry" Isander replied. "You better return they should be waking up anytime now."

"Oh well I will contact you guys later, just I know try to have some fun" Irisviel said smiling.

* * *

" _ **It had been three days since that event Kuro now lives with Irisviel and her family, they treat her as a younger sister, it turned out she is a split personality formed from the memories of Illya with the knowledge of the holy grail which Irisviel- sama sealed away near enough 10 years ago, unfortunately this has caused a major problem for us as in order to save herself she activated a part of the holy grail ritual inside herself. Which is like a big blinking beacon for those who know of the grail"**_ Isander stated to Eleonore and Maiya as they sat in a beautiful white painted walls, at a wooden table. They were in a small newly built detached house, they were the only occupants inside however. The walls were bare, there was nothing which gave hint to character or emotion.

"Hmm well I thinks it's good that she is alive but I also understand where you are coming from, even if he is on the other side of the world, there is little chance he did not sense that burst of power!" Maiya said.

"Hmm we should establish wards and sensors, maybe even security cameras all over the city." Eleonore said. "Isander should I create my familiars and have them patrolling the city until such measures have been put into place?"

"Yes that is a good idea, also we have been informed by our holy church ally in the city that one of the mages association enforcers has entered the city...umm who did she say it was...um ah yes Bazett" Isander replied.

"Why is she here?" Maiya asked.

"I believe there is a power game in play at the moment within the association, so whoever has ordered this probably wants the class cards for something." Isander replied.

"Hmm that is troubling, the existence of such cards concerns me, it seems like the heroic spirit are enslaved for a lack of a better word and furthermore Kuro's entire existence comes from those cards, if they want them, then that means.." Maiya stated looking at her gauntlet.

"They are probably planning on killing her….yes you are right so, as bad as we already have it, we are most probably gonna come to blows against that enforcer" Isander finished.

Eleonore brushed her hand through her pink long hair and few strands of hair came out which instantly glowed pink before turning into small energised familiars.

"I will need to concentrate but I will have these three patrol around Irisviel's home for now" Eleonore said as she sat still having her eyes closed, the three birds all suddenly spread their wings and zoomed through a window on the outermost wall. They flew into the midnight sky.

* * *

" _I can't believe it, it has been two months since our battle with Berserker and now with my new little sister life final seems to be calming down"_ Illya thought to herself as she looked across her room seeing Kuro lying on her bed gazing at different magazines. It was dark outside, she could just start to see the stars in the night sky.

"Hey Kuro did you get a weird feeling then" Illya asked as she looked up from her desk, she was in middle of doing her homework but something felt off, strange.

"How so?" Kuro asked.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm" Illy hummed as she looked towards Luvia's mansion.

"I don't feel strange. Ruby-chan is full of energy as always!" Ruby said playfully.

"No, not that. It's kind of like, you know…" Illya pondered aloud.

"I don't get it. Aren't you a bit young to go senile?" Kuro teased.

"More importantly, Kuro, you're lounging in my room, but have you done your homework?" Illya said annoyed at the remark Kuro just made.

"Illya is the one doing our homework!" Kuro said plainly.

"I am not letting you copy!" Illya responded.

"Well more importantly did you pick out a swimsuit yet?" Kuro asked playfully. "Since we are gonna have our birthday party at the beach, we should have new ones right?"

"Hmm, I do want a new one, but I don't know if Sella will buy one for me." Illya said downtrodden. "She will probably say, 'Then that can be your birthday present, okay?'"

"Haha she would despite being a maid, Sella's stingy" Kuro said smiling. "Well, I can buy as many as I want with my allowance, though"

"Huh...W-what do you mean?" How do you have so much money?" Illya asked looking surprised.

"Because I lived with a rich family, until just recently." Kuro said, as her grin only grew wider and wider.

"Luvia-san?" Illya questioned.

"She would give us 100,000 yen as our monthly allowance." Kuro said smiling in glee to the astonishment on Illya's face.

"100,000?" Illya said in disbelief. "Whatever...It isn't as if Luvia-san being rich was a new thing. I will try asking Sella for new swimsuit when she is in a good mood."

"How admirable…..well, good luck with that." Kuro said still smiling ear to ear.

"Hey I'm not asking for…" Illya stopped talking and stood right up.

"Umm what?" Kuro asked.

"Something is definitely off." Illya said "You heard that sound right?"

"I didn't hear any…" Kuro trailed off as the sound of an earth shattering explosion rocks their ears.

"It's from Luvia-sans house?" Illya asked.

Illya and Kuro raced out to see what was going on, they arrive at the front gate but nothing seems out the ordinary. Up above them however three glowing wireframe pink birds have just flown over head. "Ugh guys we need to move now!" Eleonore shouted coming from her almost comatosed state.

"Hmm what is it?" Maiya asked as she walked into the plain white room, with barely any furniture. She was closely followed by Isander.

"Illya and Kuro have just engaged with the enforcer!" Eleonore said.

"Crap!" Maiya and Isander said at once.

"Hmm fine Eleonore you go get Caren-dono, I will speak directly to Irisviel-sama and Maiya if things get too dangerous for them you have full permission to engage the enforcer!" Isander ordered.

"Right" Maiya and Eleonore said at once.

"If you've come as reinforcements you are a bit late!" Bazett said, she wore her usual burgundy suit and tie.

Illya stood in fear as she watched Bazett beat Kuro simply by swinging her fists, she caught Kuro's arrow and threw it straight back at her.

"I am not sure if this qualifies as too dangerous but I really want to stop this." Maiya said out aloud as she rode a glowing blue pegasus, her gauntlett was missing and there was a white pebble in the middle of her chest, it had a glowing image of a man riding a horse. She flew high in the clouds, hidden from the carnage of the fight, as she watched Illya use different mana based projectiles, each harmlessly bounce off Bazett's runic gloves. "Hmm that fight is far too one sided. Strange she is supposed to be the vessel of the holy grail so why is she so weak?" Maiya muttered, she watched as Illya used her defensive magic and restraints. "Hmm however she is very smart" .

"I maybe weak, but I can fight, I can fight...FIRE!" Illya roared as she put everything into that blast of mana. However Bazett broke free from the restraints.

"If you were stronger you would of had me!" Bazett said calmly. Illya tried to fall back but Bazett scared her and then smashed her with a strike so powerful Maiya felt the aftershocks.

"Well now I need to engage…" Maiya went to move of her flying steed when she saw Kuro jump back into the fray.

"Illya grab the cards we can't allow her to get a single one!" Kuro said as she charged Bazett. They fought furiously but in the end Kuro lost to the monster that was Bazett. Illya during this fight desperately dragged herself across the stone pathway, she moved despite the pleading of Ruby.

"Illya-san you need to stay still, I have yet to heal your wounds, if you don't stop, you could die!"

"But we fought so hard for those cards, we can't give them up now. Just one, if I could get just one" Illya muttered as she put her hand on one card just before Bazett slammed her foot onto Illya's hand.

"Let go off the card" Bazett ordered.

"No" Illya said defiantly.

"Don't you understand I have been going easy on you" Bazett said, upon hearing this Maiya jumped off her pegasus, she muttered "Class change" and the pebble in her chest glowed brightly before her gauntlett returned to her wrist, the disc was still spinning as she fell back down to earth.

"Class select: Berserker. Hero Hercules!" The Gauntlett stopped spinning on a minotaur image, it glowed brightly before her entire body was engulfed by a bright light, the image of the mad warrior emerged around her roaring like an animal before it was absorbed back into Maiya's body, her crimson eyes glowed with power and her very skin seemed to give off a red glow.

"Well you can go full out against ME!" Maiya roared as she landed hard on the rock pathway, the shockwaves knocked Bazett away from the injured Illya.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" She asked weakly.

"I will explain everything later milady" Maiya replied before she put her hand to her back pocket pulling out two leather gloves, as she did this though a golden necklace jingled around her neck it had two letter engraved in a star symbol an A and a D, the sight of it drew Bazett's attention.

"Your one of the Andromedons correct?" Bazett asked.

"Your right enforcer" Maiya replied.

"Why are you here?" Bazett asked her fists resting calmly at her side.

"Could ask you the same, I mean an mages association enforcer attacking children is just plain wrong! Nope savagely attacking children is plain wrong! " Maiya said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm the class cards are priority!" Bazett replied.

"Such a simpleton, oh well shall we get started" Maiya replied as she took a fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maiya faced Bazett, her silver hair blowing in the wind, the rune embedded in a pebble in the centre of her chest glowed red slightly, as it did a faint red aura was released from her startling Illya and Kuro. While Bazett only grimaced.

"Ooh not afraid of the weird red aura coming of the little girl in front of you?" Maiya toyed. "Oh well let's get started!" She roared as she launched forward the rock pathway behind her burst and cracked from the pressure as Maiya surged forward hitting Bazett in the arm before she even had chance to block, Maiya smiled as she was inches away from Bazett. Her right arm smashed into Bazett's chest, pushing her back, her left fist followed, every strike was timed to perfection, she got the better of Bazett within seconds, she brought her left leg to strike Bazett in the face knocking her back, however Bazett's runic gloves glowed brightly before she even lost her footing, smashing her fist into Maiya's face launching her into the air. She sailed for a few meters before flipping mid air correcting herself.

"Ouch…" Maiya said as she rubbed her bottom lip. Her eyes glowed even brighter. Suddenly a burst of mana surged around her causing a shockwave that threw Illya and Kuro who had just struggled to stand back up, onto the floor, they watched Maiya's hair forcefully blow all over the place. "YOU have made me mad, you might regret doing that." Maiya said playfully before she launched forward, going for a floor slide aiming to take out Bazett's legs, Bazet easily jumped over the attempt, she slowly turned around to face Maiya only to be hit in the jaw with an explosive strike launching her into the small tree line surrounding Luvia's mansion. Bazett looked up to see the black boot on Maiya's foot fly towards her, she barely dodged the strike before Maiya smashed into the tree causing it to rupture into thousands of splinters. Maiya turned to face Bazett as she jumped from the now destroyed tree.

Miyu was returning home after her mission for Luvia only to find the mansion was a burning blaze, she watched a sliver hair who looked similar to Illya but was taller and wore black clothing fight a fully grown redheaded woman wearing a dark brown suit. She then gasped in horror as she saw the injured Illya and Kuro. She dropped her shopping and ran straight to them.

"Illya, Kuro are you two okay?!" Miyu asked fearfully.

"Hey Miyu, better late than never." Kuro said playfully between pained breaths.

"Mi….Miyu" Illya said as she laid on the floor struggling to move.

"What happened?" Miyu asked.

"We heard strange sounds coming from the mansion, we made our way over to find it a burning wreck, we saw the redheaded women named Bazett walk from the rubble. She then attacked us, beat me easily then Illya. She was about to break Illya's arm when the new girl arrived...ugh...what did Bazett call her an...Andromedan was it?" Kuro said in pain.

"Yeah I think that was what she said." Illya agreed. They all turned to the sound of an ear deafening explosion rip through the clearing as Bazett smashed Mayia through a tree as she swung her around by holding her right leg. Bazett threw her at the last standing wall of Luvia's mansion. Maiya sailed through the air before she landed on the wall with perfect reflexes. Maiya looked up to face Bazett before another burst of mana shook the entire clearing, the very ground was rumbling from this build up of power.

"Hmm her strongest attack?" Bazett questioned as traces of energy flowed around her gloves as a small metal ball burst out a metal cylinder container that Bazett had been carrying, it flew to her hand. Mana flowed through it.

"The Answer!" Bazett stated, as rings materialised out of mana and a blade burst from the sphere. She put her right leg back as more mana and runes appeared all over her and her gloves. Maiya simply hissed at the blade before she burst from the wall destroying all but a tiny sliver of the once proud mansion.

"Fragarach!" Bazett roared as she launched the blade at Maiya. There was a blinding light, when it settled Illya gasped in horror, there on the sliver of wall hung the silver her, a glowing blade protruding from her chest. Kuro watched in fear as Bazett waved her hand and the glowing blade vanished. The corpse fell of the sliver landing hard on the floor. Bazett turned to Illya and party. She eyed the rider card in Illya's hand and she looked at Kuro.

"Would you two hand over the cards willingly?" Bazett asked.

"Never!" Illya roared.

"Ha even if I wanted to I can't the card is inside my body!" Kuro added.

"Then I will simply take them off you!" Bazett roared as Miyu grabbed Sapphire and glowed blue before she stood in front of Bazett wearing her magical girl outfit.

"Oh there is the second mystic code then? Oh well as you saw I defeated that girl, she was far stronger than all of you. What hope to you three have?" Bazett said before a familiar voice shook everyone.

"Don't...get….a...head of yourself!" Maiya roared as she was glowing a bright dark red.

"What?! I pierced your heart! You should be DEAD!" Bazett shouted as Maiya stood up. The wound in her chest rapidly closing up.

"12 Labours…..12 lives!" Maiya said before she burst forward with such a speed Bazett couldn't react before Maiya had grabbed her face and slammed it into the floor, she then proceeded to drag Bazett across the stone paved floor for a few paces before she launched Bazett into the air. Maiya glowed even brighter before she jumped her grabbing Bazett's collar and launching her back to earth. Bazett burst through the floor landing in the secret escape hatch built by Luvia.

"B-B-Bazett?" Rin and Luvia said in shock as they saw the unconscious berserker women among the rubble.

Maiya landed next to the massive crater she had created on her knees.

"Desync" she whispered as a bright golden light burst from her. When it subsided she fell onto the floor rolling around shouting "Itai Itai Itaidesu!" She said as she rolled around the floor rubbing her chest where the blade had hit.

"Ugh What the heck?!" Illya, Kuro and Miyu said in unison.

"Broken ribs, puncture to the left lung, severe bleeding both internal and external. Death shortly!" Bazett said with a smile as her heart stopped beating. As it did more runes of her creating burst into action.

"Resurrection?!" Rin asked as she watched Bazett stand up and burst through the crater.

Maiya was rolling in pain so much she didn't notice until it was too late that Bazett had jumped back out of the crater and had launched herself at Maiya.

"EEEH!" Maiya screamed in surprise as she saw Bazett launch forward, but in the corner of her eye she saw black clouds gathering quickly. A confident slowly creeped on her face as Bazett moved closer and closer but before she got near enough to strike two bolts of lightning slammed into the ground in front of the silver hair.

"My my, was I just forced to save your hide Maiya" A male voice said coming from the smoke. When it cleared there stood a blonde haired boy with violet eyes wearing a blue jacket and confidently and carrying a large golden spear in one hand as it rested on his back, he was facing Bazett but he turned his head slightly as he addressed the silver hair behind him.

"Hey I used up a lot of mana!" Maiya replied.

"How?" Isander asked still smiling.

"Huh she ummm managed to...umm stab me through the heart with a noble phantasm" Maiya replied sheepishly.

"Huh well we'll have to have some chin wagging later!" Isander said as he walked forward sparks dancing all over him as strands of electricity danced along the remains of the ruined rock path.

"HEY I am not a little kid Isander, I am older than YOU!" Maiya shouted back red faced.

"Well never mind my slightly hot headed accomplice." Isander said as he twirled the spear in his left hand.

"What is going on?" Rin asked as she emerged from the clearing supporting Luvia on her back, followed closely by Luvia's wounded butler August.

"Rin, Luvia you're alright. Thank goodness!" Illya said weakly, Rin stared at them quite alarmed to see the state they were in, they were battered and bruised. Illya could barely stand, Kuro was leaning for support, while Miyu looked fine, her eyes betrayed the fear she was feeling.

"Who are they?" Luvia gasped as she pointed to the two children facing Bazett.

"We my young Edelfelt are the Andromedans!" The silver hair said as she stood up quickly taking a bow.

"MY, my, you two have gotten a little excited haven't you?" A new voice came into the clearing.

Everyone turned to see the Irisviel walk forward wearing her white dress smiling happily until she saw the state her daughters were in. She ran to them grabbing both of them in her arms.

"Illya, Chloe are you two okay!?" Irisviel said slowly.

"Were okay Mama" Kuro said weakly while Illya nodded. Irisviel stood up her face hidden in shadow, she turned to face Isander. "Don't hold back" She said angrily.

"With pleasure my lady!" Isander said with a bow as he pulled a golden mask out of his jacket pocket.

"Ooh the mask, you're definitely not holding back." Maiya said smiling as Isander stood forward his magic circuits powered up to cause a physical manifestation as blue lines form all over his body.

"No way!" Luvia said weakly.

"At least 70% of his body must contain magic circuits for an output like that!" Rin said with a gasp.

"Illya he called mama 'my lady', what the hell?" Kuro said as she face Illya.

"Now miss Bazett I do apologise but it's time to go night night!" Isander said as surged forward swinging the spear above his head causing small bolts of lightning to smash into the ground around Bazett.

"Hmm interesting." Bazett said as she jumped backwards, Isander moved forward with a speed equal to her's, catching her off guard. Bazett swung her fist at Isander only for him to appear to the side of her out of a blue spark of light bringing his spear into her side, hitting her with the butt of the spear, she gasped in pain as she slid across the ruined rocky path.

"Teleportation?" She asked.

"Hmm kinda." Isander replied with a tilt of the head and a smile as he muttered something under his breath. His entire body began to vibrate, he moved twice as fast as before dodging Bazett's strike, he swung the spear into her face knocking her out.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Isander said with a smile as he took the mask off, his violet eyes sparkling.

"Isander that was quite lame." Maiya said shaking her head.

"Isander-chan could you take Miyu-chan, Rin-san and Luvia-san to your house till tomorrow?" Irisviel asked.

"Of course." Isander replied as he walked forward. "Miss Luvia could you and the rest please come with me?"

"Umm...yes?" Luvia replied unsure when she turned to see a pink haired teenage girl walk forward wearing a white full dress, she had blue sparkling eyes and a pink energised bird familiar in the shape of an wireframe eagle resting on her shoulder.

"Eleonore weren't you suppose to get the Caren-dono?" Maiya asked as she turned her head towards the pinkie.

"Yeah a few mishaps happened along the way." Eleonore said rubbing her head as she remembered arguing over Caren's sense of fashion which involved wearing tights without a skirt, the argument got so overboard she nearly obliterated Caren with a few familiars charging up a combined mana blast.

"Lovely something for us to sort out tomorrow then?" Isander said walking forward with Luvia and party in tow. "Eleonore could you create a form of transport for our guests?"

"Sure! Hehe" Eleonore said hopping onto one leg.

' _She is way too hyper and HOW DOES MAMA KNOW THEM_ ' Illya screamed internally.

Irisviel turn her attention to Illya and Kuro as Eleonore created a large wireframed eagle to transport Luvia and the rest. She casted a spell of concealing to hide themselves from the normal people.

"Soo I bet you want to find out who these wonderful kids are right?" Irie asked her daughters.

"Umm yes please." Illya replied.

"Well let's start with the second oldest coz the first just flew away, Maiya!" Irie said arms in the air smiling. Maiya stepped forward taking a bow in front of Illya and Kuro. "Greetings Illyasviel and Chloe, as Lady Irisviel just introduced me, I am Maiya von Einzbern. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Illya said smiling while Kuro looked confused. "Hey Mama I thought you said all the Einzberns are gone?"

"Well I lied to protect you both." Irie said face down ashamed.

"Lady Irisviel lied because at the moment our family is waging a civil war for you two." Maiya said slowly.

"Maiya-chan could you stop addressing me as 'lady', call me mama Irie!" Irie said smiling.

"HUH"

"Also we can't forget the youngest can we Isander-chan!" Irie said pointing to Isander, his spear retracted back to the size of a small can which he attached to his side.

"A pleasure to meet you both my name is Isander Alexander von Einzbern. Yeah laugh at the full name." He said smiling.

"And the pinke was Eleonore-chan. They are your cousins. Oh I am so glad you get to finally meet them!" Irie said bouncing on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Well here is chapter three and a big thank you to Tripletronicle for beta reading this. Now please enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 3

"Cous...Cousins?!" Illya gasped at her smiling mother, while the two older children stood still. Maiya the fiery silver hair stood to the side of Irie along the ruined rocky pathway, while Isander the blonde thunder child stood with his back to them, small sparks danced across his fingertips, he was staring intensely at the unconscious Bazett.

"Hehe Yes my little Illya, these three are your family. Though you were suppose to meet under better circumstances. Oh yeah, you have school tommorow! Go home, wash up the both of you, then go to bed!" Irie said as she slapped her hands together smiling.

"Yes Mama" Illya and Kuro said as they slowly walked home.

As soon as they were out of sight, Irie's posture, her presence turned ice cold, as she faced Bazett.

"Isander, take her to Caren, see what mess Eliee made for us, however thank you, to all of you, your actions protected my daughters. Hmph it's not the first time you've saved someone important to me is it...Isander?" Irie said with a smile as Isander walked towards Bazett, easily lugging her sleeping form over his shoulder, he removed the four class cards Bazett had managed to acquire in her fight. He handed them over to Maiya.

"I'll get her to Caren-dono's house." He responded before walking away from the Irie and Maiya.

"Well lady Irisviel what now?" Maiya asked.

"First off, you know I hate being called that secondly, well tomorrow my daughters will need to know everything. Hmph it's not gonna be easy." Irie said smiling as she turned to walk away. "Maiya, you should head home, if you have time, analyze the cards tomorrow."

"Of course," Maiya responded with a smile, as her gauntlet begun to spin again and the rider rune glowed brightly. "Class select Rider, Hero Medusa." With that chant, Maiya glowed brightly before she was atop a blue phantasmal beast, a blue winged Pegasus.

"I will be off, Mama Irie." Maiya said a little hesitant before she surged into the sky.

* * *

Illya and Kuro walked into Illya's room, both were shattered and desperately longed for sleep but neither could. They both lied down on Illya's single bed. Staring into the dark ceiling.

"Hey Kuro?" Illya asked.

"Hmp what is it?" Kuro asked.

"We have cousins. People who fought for us in a heartbeat, people with incredible amounts of power." Illya stated.

"Yes we do but, well that is very interesting, however remember what Maiya said, our family is waging a civil war for us. That means members of our family want to use us as the grail but our mother and clearly others wish for us to live our own life. Hmph to live." Kuro said quietly.

"It's all too much." Illya whispered as she begun to shake frightened of how the situation really was, how dangerous it could really be, She remembered her mother telling her that her father is working hard to make sure the holy grail war will never happen, does that mean war is being waged due to this. All these thoughts flooded her mind as she shook with fear.

"Hey Illya!" Kuro said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Looks like I have to take care of my little sister hey?" Kuro asked as she hugged Illya.

"Thank you." Illya whispered, as she cuddled into Kuro, surprising Kuro, Illya didn't argue the fact of little sister.

* * *

Flying through the night sky atop the glowing blue wireframe eagle.

"Umm won't normal people see us?" Miyu asked as she looked over the edge.

"No need to worry, my thaumaturgy is rather excellent, they won't see us." Eleonore said smiling as she hopped down the length of the eagle towards, Miyu and party.

"How can you do that?!" Rin screamed as she watched the crazy pinkie dance along the wireframe construct.

"Hmm Confidence, Faith and Practice!" Eleonore responded smiling as the eagle begun to descend. "We are nearly home now." Eleonore replied as she stood up smiling.

The wireframe beast landed gently in front of a rather extravagant mansion on the edge of the city, it was almost a complex of buildings, all were only two floors tall. However They were very large and covered large amounts of area.

"Miss Edelfelt would you come with me, I would like to treat your wounds, the rest of you make yourselves at home. That building there is the main house, it has plenty of rooms for all of you so make yourselves comfy. We have a little infirmary just of the main building, I just want to check Miss Edelfelt's wounds. Also if any of you want there is a bath house to the right of you. It should be easy enough to use." Eleonore replied smiling as she brushed her hair and a few strands of hair glowed turning into wireframed birds. The giant eagle begun to deconstruct itself into many little wireframe birds.

"That magic is incredible, the ability to generate that much mana at your age to create multiple autonomous familiars is just incredible." Rin said in awe.

"Hehe Well I thank you for the praise but I am the weakest out of Andromedans." Eleonore replied smiling.

"About that what exactly are the Andromedans?" Miyu asked as she stepped forward.

"Well Andromedans is the name for our team. Lady Irisviel gave it to us." Eleonore replied smiling. "Now I promise to answer any and all questions you guys have tomorrow but allow me to tend to Miss Edelfelt's injuries please."

Eleonore carried Luvia to the infirmary while Rin, Miyu and August made themselves comfortable. Rin took a long bath and washing away her worries and doubts. Yet one thought constantly hounded her mind. "We were lucky these kids arrived but now I have to tell Luvia and the rest about the 8th class card."

Miyu was the last to settle she couldn't believe the power these three had and Maiya, she was somehow using the power of a heroic spirit, the same spirit, that dwells inside the class card Berserker. "Illya, Kuro I hope you're safe."

* * *

Isander carried Bazett across the city with easy having short burst of movement, before hiding in the shadows. It took half an hour for him to get to the estranged Holy church operative. Her house was a small modest white apartment. Isander walked up to the house with Bazett slumped over his shoulder. Caren opened the door as Isander stepped onto a small rocky pathway.

"Good evening, Caren-dono." Isander said as he walked forward.

"I see you dealt with the enforcer easily." Caren replied.

"We did however I apologise for Eleonore's earlier remarks." Isander replied with a sly smile.

"Yes." Caren replied plainly.

"As emotionless as ever I see." Isander replied as he handed over the unconscious enforcer into Caren's care. He turned to leave when Caren spoke up. "You know they're actions have grabbed our attention and it could of grabbed someone else's."

"I am well aware of this, but let me enlighten you, anyone who threatens my family will face the power of the storms." Isander replied coldly as the temperature dropped several degrees.

* * *

Later at the night

It was three in the morning the stars lite the night sky with a tranquil peace, Rin was struggling to sleep her mind was racing with all the sudden changes, the 8th class card, being nearly killed by Bazett and now the emergence of three incredibly powerful children which made Bazett look pathetic in comparison. "Ahh I can't sleep, oh well better get up maybe a drink of milk can help me settle down." Rin moaned as she climbed out of a traditional japanese sleeping rug. Her room was dark but she lit a small gandr in her hand to use as a light source. She could see around the room, it was a modest room, with a sliding door, the walls were lined with a dark brown and white paint and decorations. Rin walked as quietly as she could through the massive complex till she reached the main room where she found lights on, Rin opened the sliding door to see Maiya bouncing around the room, the table was littered with various amounts of energy drinks.

"OOOH! HI, DID I WAKE YOU UP. SORRY SORRY GOMEN GOMEN." Maiya said shaking, her eyes were dilated and the disc in her gauntlet was spinning at an incredible speed. Her long silver hair was in a mess. As she turned to see Rin. Rin jumped back in surprise as Maiya jumped over a very small table located in the centre of the room. "I am so sorry so sorry. Got to figure out ya know, gotta figure out!" Maiya chanted as she bounced around the room.

"Wh...wh..what's wrong?" Rin said as her arms were shaking.

"Oh….what's wrong…...how very thoughtful of you Tohsaka Rin…..Well I am trying to analyse the class cards but the thaumaturgy is incredible and there are other things too secret things about these cards which annoys me...so I drank lots of hyper drinks….even though I am not allowed and I am trying to figure out ya see!" Maiya said fanatically.

"Oh umm I see." Rin said a bit frightened.

"Maiya you know you are not suppose to drink this stuff." Isander's voice creeped into the room as he walked in. "Apologise Tohsaka Rin." Isander said with a bow.

"Oh it's no problem." Rin stated.

Isander hurried Maiya off to her room, before he went to do the same. "You better get some sleep Miss Tohsaka, you have school tommorow." Isander said smiling.

"That is the first time I have ever been ordered by a child." Rin moaned as she walked off.

* * *

Illya and Kuro morning was rather normal considering what happened last night. Illya and Kuro made their way to school, where they were greeted by the sight of a limo pulling up. It dropped of Miyu.

"Morning Kuro, Illya." Miyu said with a smile.

"Morning Miyu." Illya and Kuro said in unison.

Illya, Miyu and Kuro stepped into the school building where they were greeted by their group of friends.

"Morning Illyas and Miyu." Mimi said smiling.

"Ugh Morning." Kuro replied with a yawn.

"Wow you two look really tired." Tatsuko stated.

"Yeah that's probably because we had to share the bed last night." Kuro stated smiling.

"DETAILS!" Miyu ordered.

"Details?"

"DETAILS!"

* * *

Isander and Maiya was walking towards the outer left building towards the dojo. It was a white wooden building. As they walked through the wooden slider door they were greeted with the presence of Eleonore smiling as they walked in. She was wearing a white robe, with a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. The room was a long rectangular wooden floor. The walls were made of bamboo. Isander wore a black robe with a yellow belt around his waist while Maiya wore a purple robe. All three stood in a triangle facing one and other.

"So Maiya remember I said we were gonna have some chin wagging." Isander said as he raised his left arm, hand outstretched. In a burst of static electricity. The golden spear was in his hands fully extended and purring with thunderous power.

Maiya smiled as she raised her right arm the gauntlet's disc begun to spin to life, as blue strikes of energy flooded through it. The many symbols representing different classes begun to light up.

"Ya know that, smart ass, I am going to kick your skinny butt all other the city! Class select Berserker!" The spinning disc stopped on the rune portraying a roaring minotaur as blue energy flowed through it. "HERO SELECT Hercules!" Maiya roared as an dark crimson energy blinded everyone, as the image of the mad warrior engulfed Maiya for a few seconds before it subsided.

"Well then Eleonore will you kindly?" Isander asked smiling.

"ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GET READY!" Eleonore said smiling as a blue pentagram of energy formed around her, quickly expanding till Isander and Maiya was standing in it. "Connection to imaginary circuits made. Aligning with realspace complete. Bridge constructed. Tear forming. HOLD ON TO YOUR EARS COZ HERE WE GO!" Eleonore screamed with laughter as a portal to the mirror world ripped into existence under them.

* * *

Illya, Miyu and Kuro walked out of school yawning loudly. The sun was beginning its descent.

"Aww Kuro I might sleep when we get home." Illya said with a moan.

"Ditto." Kurro agreed as a black limo pulled in front of them, the door swinging open revealing Irie, Luvia and Rin.

"YAHOO! Well unfortunately that won't be happening." Irie said smiling as she stepped out. "Now come on, I have lots to say and lots to show." Irie said as she hurried the kids into the limo.

"MAMMA where are we going?" Illya screamed.

"Hehe just going to see your cousins, we have a lot to explain." Irie responded smiling.

Illya and party sat in silence for a time as the limo drove across the streets of Fuyuki till they pulled up to a large complex with a very old storehouse built on the edge of the yard which unlike the rest of the complex it uses an ancient style. The complex was spread across a large area with white painted buildings and traditional style japanese roofs.

"WOW who lives here!" Illya turned to her mother in excitement.

"Your cousins." Irie replied smiling.

"Hmmm" Illya moaned.

Irie was the first to step out of the car and walk towards the estate, followed by Luvia and Rin.

"Illya, Kuro you two coming?" Miyu asked as she stepped outside of the limo.

"You seem quite familiar with the area Miyu." Kuro replied as she followed.

"Yeah, Luiva-san, Rin-san and myself stayed here last night." Miyu replied.

"HUH!" Illya and Kuro gasped in unison.

"My no greetings, well that means they must be training. Come with me please." Irie requested as she led them to one of the outer most buildings. It followed suite with the white theme. Irie pulled open a wooden sliding door to reveal a wooden dojo with a bright glowing pentagram on the floor.

"Mama what is that?!" Illya gasped.

"Hehe I thought you guys would recognise a mirror world portal when you see one." Irie answered. "Now Illya-Chan, Miyu-can could you two be kind and reopen the portal for us. Let's go see what they're up too."

* * *

The mirror world was dyed blue, a barren city stretching as far as the eye could see. The sounds of thunder and destruction flowed through the city in an cacophony of sounds.

Isander was smiling as he stood atop a broken wreck of a three story building, his black robe gone, revealing him wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue trousers. He held the golden spear in his left hand twirling it in the air, after every spiral the clash of thunder rolled through the city.

"Oh come on storm boy!" Maiya roared as she stood on the city streets, her purple robe gone showing her black leather jacket and shorts.

"What? I am waiting for you to make the first move." Isander toyed.

Maiya roared in frustration as the same crimson aura burst to life around her creating shockwaves. "FINE then here I come!" Maiya roared as she ran up the building every step shattered the walls and windows as she surged upward. Isander smiled as she swiped for him, only for a blinding flash of light to impair Maiya. When the light subsided Maiya realised she had over shot the roof and was high up in the air.

"Well this is looking bad for you." Isander toyed from the street pavement.

"YOU DARE!" Maiya roared before three bolts of lightning smashed into her, She fell into the ground causing a massive explosion and throwing a halo of dust into the air.

"I dare what my dear….." Isander trailed off as a massive roar left Maiya's lips as she was engulfed in the red aura. Her crimson eyes were glowing brightly now.

"Oh dear oh dear." Eleonore joked from atop a wireframe eagle, her robe was replaced with a small white top and dark red shorts. "She is definitely pushing herself to new levels."

"Indeed." Isander said with a smile.

* * *

Illya and Miyu raised Ruby and Sapphire in their wand states, as they reopened the mirror world portal.

As soon as they entered the mirror world they were met with a howling wind, as a crimson light could be spotted down the ruined city. Illya and party had landed on an desolate five story building, in an deserted city.

"My oh my, those two are really going for it. Oh well kids playing together is lovely." Irie stated as she put a hand to her face to stop her hair being blown into her eyes.

"HOW IS ANY OF THIS LOVELY?" Rin yelled over the wind.

"Hehe Well anyhow I better explain they're thaumaturgy right?" Irie asked with a smile.

"Yes please Lady Irisvil." Luvia replied.

"Well Maiya's thaumaturgy is rather special, she wields a very young mystic code known as Hero Caller, it is the first of it's kind, well until the discovery of those cards. However while the cards can only be assigned to a specific class, Hero caller can use all the classes including the unique classes such as shielder, saviour, ruler and avenger. In addition hero caller is also a contract between Maiya and the heroic spirit, a partnership if you will. Therefore instead of a pseudo summon, which grants a fragment of the power Maiya can receive all the power of a Heroic spirit however though that can be very dangerous depending on the spirit she uses as she takes in a part of their personality." Irie explained.

"WOW such a tool exists." Rin stated in disbelief, staring at the crimson beacon.

" **40 PERCENT!** " Maiya roared as red etchings of energy spiraled all over her body. She launched herself at Isander, moving at speed which caused shockwaves throughout the city.

"Got you now ya cocky brat!" Maiya roared as she launched her fist into Isander who raised his spear in time to block the strike but he was still launched backwards into a ruined building causing some rubble to fall down, due to the enormous amounts of power Maiya unleashed.

"Oh my that looked painful." Irie stated with a smile.

"P-p-p-painful! That should've killed him!" Luvia stated while Illya, Kuro and Miyu stared in disbelief at the power of Maiya, until the sounds of thunder and sparks of electricity danced across the rubble. In a flash of light the rubble was launched into the blue sky, Isander stood up dusting his chest with an over confident smile on his face.

"In contrast to Maiya's brand new mystic code Isander's is well over a thousand years old, it is a relic from the age of gods." Irie stated.

"A-a-a-age of gods? But that is the realm of third tier magic!" Rin stated.

"Indeed, it is testament to the power the Einzbern family once held, our greatest pride and deepest shame...Andromelack!" Irie said as calm as ever. "It turns the incredible amounts of prana Isander generates into electrical energy which in turn he can send directly to his muscles increasing his speed and strength to superhuman levels. However having volts of electricity through one's body is quite detrimental to one's health so Isander doesn't uses the power for those purposes. In addition the weapon gives him control over the weather, basically create impressive storms. And finally Andromelack itself is a key." Irie stated with a smile.

"A key…..a key to what mama?" Illya asked.

"Well my little Illya-chan Andromelack is a key to a vault containing weapons of unimaginable power." Irie said the last part quietly.

The sparks around Isander intensified causing an upsurge of power that ripped the nearby buildings apart in torrents of flame and thunder. He raised Andromelack into the air, the sound of a high pitch screech launched throughout the city. Isander smiled as his eyes began to glow a bright light blue, even sparks could be seen dancing out of his eyes.

"Well first I thought he was screwed but now Maiya I think you are screwed." Eleonore stated still smiling.

As Isander raised the spear over his head it split in two revealing a golden light in which Isander pulled out a bastardised version of a long sword and a katana. The blade was the shape of a katana but as long and wide as a long sword with nine indentations in the blade. A small surge of wind begun to swirl around Isander, it grew in speed and power rapidly.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Luvia asked in fear.

"That legendary blade, belonged to THE Storm god Susanoo!" Irie stated as Isander rose in his cyclone.

"WAIT storm god, you can't be saying that, that weapon is a god's weapon!" Rin shouted in disbelief.

"Indeed." Irie explained "However though Isander doesn't have the output to use that weapon to it's fullest, well not without fusing to it, however that is extremely dangerous for Isander. Actually it would be dangerous to any magus but to Isander it is even more so." Ire stated.

"Time to blast away!" Isander roared as he swung the blade and launched his cyclone at Maiya.

"OH SH…." Maiya screamed in fear just before a blue wireframe latch wrapped around her torso dragging her into the air narrowly avoiding the storm.

"Well now I am gonna join in the action!" Eleonore said smiling as she flipped of her wire construct, familiars forming out of very hair, she waved both her arms too the side of herself and the birds changed shape. In a few seconds Eleonore was surrounded in wireframe constructs of muskets. However two birds turned into ribbons tying Eleonore's hair into two curly ponytails.

"Aww you are not pulling that trick again...ever since YOU made me watch that anime I have been having nightmares!" Isander said as he jumped back letting go of the sword which vanished into the same golden light in emerged from, within seconds of the sword disappearing Andromelack reappeared in Isander's left hand.

"Oh I know you dislike it!" Eleonore smiled evilly as she and Maiya charged at Isander.

"X3" Isander muttered, as his body began to vibrate again, he moved almost to fast for the human eye to process, bringing his electrified fist into Maiya's stomach.

"...ARGH…..No fair, that's cheese magic." Maiya said weakly before passing out.

"Oh you've improved.." Eleonore stated worryingly.

"Hehe, well let's get Maiya up, oh by the way good security Ellie." Isander said playfully gesturing behind Eleonore.

"Wait what do you….oh HI!" Eleonore said as she turned around seeing Irie and party.

Isander rubbed his two hands together and the sound of a high pitch screech passed through the city before he shouted "CLEAR!"

"I AM UP!" Maiya shouted jumping into the air. "I told you to never do that to me." She said frightenedly. Isander smiled as he gestured to Irie and party.

"Ugh Oh." Maiya said as she rubbed the back of her head. Isander, Maiya and Eleonore slowly walked towards Irie and party. Isander walked while Maiya limped.

"Well while we wait for those three to get to us, allow me to explain more about them." Irie said as she turned to face the five confused magus. "So let's start with basic info. Like you Illya all three were born for the holy grail's sake, but unlike you each one is a flawed vessel."

"Flawed vessel?" Illya asked.

"They all have something which would prevent them from being a perfect vessel unlike you." Irie answered.

"So Mama they were born as prototypes then?" Kuro asked.

"Indeed, however as you can see even though they have flaws each one easily surpasses the everyday magus." Irie stated with a smile while Rin and Luvia both turned red. "So let's give a bit of details about each one of our lovely andromedans: Firstly let's start with Eleonore as she is the oldest, some Eleonore's mother and my second sister, well I am the oldest, but Eleonore's mother was the second oldest. Anyhow I am getting of track here, Eleonore's mother died in childbirth gifting us with our wonderful pinkie Ellie."

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Rin said mournfully.

"Mamma I am sorry for making you talk about a painful memory." Illya said tearfully.

"Yes the death of my sister was sad but well at the time many members of the Einzbern family did not care, all they cared about was 'Is she able to be the vessel'" Irie quoted angrily. "And the answer was no, her magic circuits overloaded any brand or family mark we tried to give her meaning she wouldn't be a viable magus, nor could she wield any mystic codes we possessed at the time. So they tossed her aside thinking of her as nothing but waste."

"Oh that is heartless, horrible!" Illya snapped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Now you see why I did what I did to you and Kuro, I could not let those monster get my baby so I sealed away the knowledge and caused the war. Well it wasn't as simple as there were still two children two think off at the time as well. I couldn't leave them nor my sisters in that situation. I was lucky I had your father with me." Irie stated. "Now Maiya was born a year after Eleonore and straightaway the heads of our family disregarded her as her prana output and magic circuits were far too low. Her mother and I spoke in great detail about our disdain to the way the family was going but we were to afraid to question. And finally we get to Isander he was born to my youngest sister and the heads were very happy with Isander, he is almost a flawless vessel except for a major issue his prana output causes great strain to his body and can kill him, so we have placed a mages association prana restrainer onto him for his own protection and that mask he wears when he fights also helps to protect him." Irie said staring into the sky.

"Wow." Kuro stated in disbelief while Miyu and Illya stood quietly.

"Wait he is still able to use prana under the influence of a restrainer...god how powerful is he?" Luvia stated in disbelief.

"There is a lot more to say but the kids should be here now, maybe we should have something to eat and drink first right?" Irie asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Painfully past of the family

Chapter 4

Irie and party exited the mirror world and made their way towards the central building of the complex, the white walls and traditional japanese roofs stood proudly in the gentle late afternoon breeze.

"Those three are incredible!" Kuro stated as she hopped on the spot turning around to see the trio walk out behind them, the only one not limping was Eleonore, while Isander was using his spear Andromelack for support and Maiya was limping to the side her right leg barely able to withstand her own body weight.

"Incredible and now very tired!" Eleonore teased as she turn to look at the other two.

"Should I continue with the story?" Irie asked as she open a slide door allowing Luvia, Rin, Miyu and her daughters to enter while the other three went of to get changed.

"Well all three of them have had upsetting past's let's say, but Isander's is the worst." Irie stated sadly looking to the bedrooms where the trio headed.

"What do you mean Isander's was the worst mama?" Kuro asked as they all sat down in a open room, on traditional japanese cushions around a small table.

"Maiya and Eleonore both lost their parents when they were both too young to really understand what was going on but Isander… Isander watched his own father murder his mother before he attempted to kill him. " Irie said with a small tears forming in her eyes. "If Kiritsugu and I were a minute earlier we could've saved both of them." Irie said as tears began to drip down her face. Illya looked at both Miyu and Kuro with a face full of fear.

* * *

Four years ago.

A small country cottage in west germany. It had grey rocky walls and a small dark oak roof, with a chimney protruding at the top. The cottage was located in a small forest area, with oak trees surrounding it, and with a halo of autumn leaves covered the cottage.

"We need to leave the Einzberns, they will hurt our baby!" A white woman with crimson eyes and a kind face said as she stood in a small part of the cottage with a fabric sofa in front her where an older man in his late 30's sat, his body tensing at the words.

"How can you even say such heresy. BETRAY THE FAMILY, WHAT OVER A FLAWED CHILD. HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A FAILURE. How can you feel such pity for a pathetic excuse for a holy grail vessel, it's body would fail at even holding a sliver of the holy grail's power. We were given the duty, the honour, the responsibility to create a perfect vessel. And what did we get for our efforts a failure...a weak sniveling child which can't even cope to use it's own prana reserves without having a restrainer on! They gave us Andromelack, for the purpose of breeding a perfect master, a perfect vessel. I LOATHE EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT RUNT!" A grown man said with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an elegant full white suit with red trimmings reaching down to the bottom of the coat which cut short of his ankle.

"He is our son! How can you be so eager to throw his life away!" The white haired women with red eyes wearing a purple dress with light blue trimmings screamed back in response.

"I am a magus before a father and besides he is still nothing more than a failure, I would of been happier with a bastard than a failure!" He roared back in reply. Hiding under light birch stairs was a small eight year old boy with blonde hair and purple eyes clutching a thin light blue blanket, as his parents screamed their hearts out.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! When we were younger all you cared about was having a son to teach your magecraft too!" The women replied.

"Yes a son whom is not a failure, a son who would win us the grail!" He said again. "I have had it with your treasonous tongue, I am going to lock you up for the rest of your life, you will give me a son whom will not be a failure and will earn us the grail, while I am going to remove the pathetic excuse for a son!" He said as he pulled up his sleeve revealing a long red tattoo etched into his skin. A black and orange energy wrapped themselves around his hand.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIM!" She replied in kind as light blue energy encircled around her open left hand palm. Isander closed his eyes in fear as he heard the sounds of screams and anger as his parents unleashed magics upon one and other. Within seconds the left one of the stone walls was obliterated throwing Isander from his perch. He landed hard onto the cold stone floor surrounded by the orange and yellow leaves, he turned his head to see his mother and father casting various spells at one and other, his father smiled aggressively before a slice of dark orange energy struck the mother in the chest she was launched backwards, screaming in pain, yet before she hit the ground she casted a curse unto the father, light blue chains wrapped themselves around the magic crest, bringing searing pain to the father as he howled balefully. "You think just because you have sealed my magic for a time that I will spare him? I will kill him with this!" The father said deliriously as he grabbed a golden cylinder it was the size of a small can, it had a golden arrow point, he held it like a knife staring at Isander with baleful eyes and fear locked Isander in place as his own father marched towards him a killing intent in his eye. The father raised Andromelack planning on driving it through his son's skull but Andromelack awoke, it could sense the fear and desperation in Isander creating a blinding light causing the father to let go of it, as he took steps back shielding his eyes. When he opened them the spear had grown to it's full length and blue sparks of energy wrapped themselves around Isander. "NOOO!" The father roared as he ran to Isander, panning to throttle the frightened child. However, Andromelack had other ideas, two of the blue sparks of energy wrapping themselves around Isander launched themselves to his father one hitting the dad in the forehead and the other in his heart. His died instantly, falling backwards onto the cold stone floor. Isander dropped the spear running to his mother as she laid on the ground struggling to take her last breaths.

"Mama?..Mama?!" Isander screamed as he knelt next to her.

"My beautiful baby boy...mama loves you so much…..mama...loves you so…..mu…." She tailed of as she tried to stroke his her, as she took her last breath.

"Mama?...MAMA!" Isander screamed loudly, as he hunched over her tears pouring down his face and onto his mother still face.

* * *

 _ **P.O.V change.**_

Irie and Kiritsugu was on their way to Saleana, her younger sister and mother of Isander. "Have you heard anything Irie?" Kiritsugu asked calmly as he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"No, I haven't heard a thing, all I know is that they are holding up in their country cottage. We need to hurry as well for Illya's sake, we managed to smuggle her with Sella and Liz, we should hurry back soon to see how she is and how young Shirou is as well." Irie said as she sat in a black two door corvette wearing her crimson dress. While Kiritsugu drove the car calmly wearing a black leather jacket and trousers with a plain grey tie wrapped around a white shirt. When they arrived at the cottage they found the living room destroyed, littered with burnt furniture and rubble from where one of the walls had been destroyed, Kiritsugu grabbed his submachine gun in instinct, when they heard the sobbing sounds of a child. Irie ran through the hole in the wall to see, her younger sister lay in the dirt with Isander crying his heart out on her lifeless body. Irie put her hands to her lips shaking in dismay at what she saw.

"Isander are you alright!" She screamed as she ran towards him wrapping her arms around him. Isander could not reply, his entire world had been destroyed right in front of him, he struggled to breathe. Irie nodded fearfully as she turned to her dead sister, tears pouring down her face, she grabs a blue inhaler from her sister's pocket, and then helping Isander breathe, as she administered it.

"Irie we need to go!" Kiritsugu said calmly. Irie nodded sadly as she grabbed Isander's hand and marched off, only looking once at her Sister's body before moving onward as they moved away Andromelack launched itself at Isander retracting to its normal size and gluing itself to his hip. Irie looked to Kiritsugu in shock but he waved his gun telling her they don't have the time to learn about what happened.

* * *

A few awkward seconds passed as Irie dried her tears, Eleonore and Maiya walked in. Maiya was wearing a short cut black skirt with a plain white t-shirt on, while Eleonore was wearing a full length purple dress, with her hair pulled into a beautiful knot and make up freshly done.

"I still don't get it, why did you pretty yourself all up? It's late!" Maiya asked as she run her hands through her long silver hair. As her hair regained it's perfect straightness.

"Well some of us have to work to keep our hair in such perfect condition….hmph!" Eleonore said with a huff it brought a few smiles onto the faces of the once depressed group, each member grateful for their childness to change the subject.

"Where's Isander?" Irie asked grateful for their interruption.

"Oh he went to the baths, I am guessing using that weapon hurt him more than he had expected." Maiya said casually.

"Well that would allow me to also tell everyone about Isander's first solo mission." Irie pondered aloud.

"Oh his infamous first mission?" Maiya asked fearfully.

"Hmm you never asked him about it?" Irie asked.

"We did once but he snapped at us saying never to bring it up!" Eleonore stated.

"Was it really that bad? What happened? Luvia asked.

"We were in northern Germany, We had discovered an entire town had been reduced to nothing more than an Einzbern production facility, you see the Einzbern's greatest skill was the creation of Homunculus." Iries stated calmly.

"What is an Homunculus Mama?" Illya asked.

"The creation of humanoid beings from magic, slave like beings, whose only purpose was to serve the Einzberns." Irie stated sadly. "Isander begged to sneak into a factory at the southernmost point of the town, as we had seen several high ranking members of the family go in and out of that factory. I was unsure of what to do, while Kiritsugu was indecisive. So Isander took it upon himself to investigate the building, he left at sun down leaving a note for us to find. I was furious at him but it was too late he had already gone. So all Kiritsugu and I could do was wait."

* * *

Three years ago

Isander moved quickly through the streets sticking to the shadows and alleyways, he knew that no one here was without a purpose and everyone was little more than a security camera, ready to alert the rest of the mages inside to his presence, he couldn't deal with them as that would cause suspicion so his only option was stealth, move in quickly and not be detected at all costs.

"Ha these guys are idiots." Isander muttered to himself as he moved across streets into alleyways in a burst of speed. "A year of using you, and I have gotten so much stronger uh Andromelack." Isander said as his left hand was clenched tightly around Andromelack as he neared the factory, though that word was a gross misuse, the building was no better than an abandoned shack with holes in the roof, shattered windows allowing the howling wind through and a plank of wood acting as a door. However though it was guarded, two large men stood in front of the doorway, they were both bald and at least 5'9ft tall, each one looked like a mirror of the other. "Hmm they are too similar to be twins, ahh those must be security Homunculuses….Best to sneak past them." Isander muttered to himself as he circled around the building seeing a broken window on the second floor of the warehouse. "Right well let's test the teleport ability I supposedly have.." Isander said as he clutched Andromelack. Blue sparks danced around him as he felt his prana nerves power up, in a flash of blue light he was gone, and reappeared five feet from where he was standing.

"Ahh come on… " He muttered as he looked at the window and jumped towards it, forcing the tip of Andromelack into the wall and propelling himself upwards into the open window.

"Right infiltration success now time to…...Aww come on!" Isander roared in annoyance as he saw magi wards placed in the room he had broken into, as soon as he saw it an alarm screamed into existence alerting everyone in the warehouse.

"Aww need to act fast find some info and then run the hell away!" Isander said in a panic as he ran, he turned a corner, hearing the sounds of hurried boot steps towards him, he jumped into a large double doorway, which led to a poorly lit room. Isander knelt just under the glass panel of the thick wooden door. The room was very dark with a boarded up window and little to no furniture, there were blood stains on the floor next to Isander, it had dried into the wooden floor.

"*Sigh* That was close." Isander said as he inhaled deeply.

"No more pain please…" A soft female voice pleaded from a dark corner of the room. The sounds of chain rattling as the sounds of shuffled movements hung in the air.

"Ugh..Is someone there?" Isander asked as he readied his spear, blue sparks dancing along the arrow head illuminating the corner to reveal a little bundle of silver hair and stained white robes, stained with crimson patches. Isander looked at the frightened little girl in complete horror, the child looked no older than six but she was blinded, her legs were scared horrendously and she was shivering, from the cold. She also look as if she had malnutrition. She reminded Isander of his mother and lady Irie but that couldn't be, He thought to himself.

"No more pain please…" She pleaded again, the fear in her voice broke Isander's heart he attached Andromelack to his side.

"I am not here to hurt you…" Isander replied softly as he moved towards her she flinches at the sound of his voice and the sounds of him moving closer.

"Honestly…" The desperation in her voice, the begging to believe he is telling the truth made Isander weep.

"I am not here to hurt you.." Isander said as he knelt down in front of her gently grasping her hand. Her finger were ice cold, at first she flinched again but calms down as Isander carefully holds her delicate fingers.

"Warm…" She muttered.

"Come one let's get you out of here." Isander said as he heard the footsteps again, the girl flinched again… chanting over and over again.."No more pain. No more pain. No more pain." As she rocked backwards and forwards.

"What if they're in here." A male voice asked near the doorway. The little girl froze, shaking in fear. "They come again nooo."

Isander glared at the door with baleful eyes, sparks of electricity surges up his free hand, as the door is burst open, a wave of lightning electrocutes everyone in the doorway and adjacent hallways. Six men fell to the floor not moving. "Did I just kill them?" Isander asked himself in fear and disgust.

"You pro..protected me?" She asked as her grip on Isander's free hand tightened.

"Yes I did." Isander replied still shocked at what he had done.

"No fair…" She muttered, as drops of blood begun to drip down her nose.

"What's wrong?" Isander asked as his other hand grabbed her right hand shoulder.

"Sleep day is today." She muttered, her breaths were getting shallower and shallower. Isander recognised the pattern, it was same as his mother. He felt the same emotions he did then, fear for the what is going to happen now, grief that this poor soul is dying and anger at his own powerlessness, he looked at her in anger and grief. He never wanted to feel like this after his mother was taken from him, it was one of the reasons why he joined up with Lady Irisviel's war but here he was experiencing that same feeling of powerlessness. He hated it. The child rested her head on Isander's chest as she took her last breathes, tears begun to form in Isander's eyes as they dripped onto the little silver hair's face.

"The blast came from here!" A voice broke the silence. As more boot steps echoed throughout the hallways. Isander hated all of them, they had done this, they had tortured this poor girl. They were going to pay.

Lightning smashed outside, a blinding light that eclipsed all other lights and roared throughout the town, as if a war herald had arrived proclaiming their doom. More and more bolts smashed into the surrounding area.

"What's happening?" a white haired man shouted near the doorway shielding his eyes from the blinding light, then the howling wind intensified greatly. The wall next to Isander was torn away. As rain and wind surged in blowing Isander's into the air. His eyes began to glow a bright white as he lifted of the ground still clutching the body, in his free hand Andromelack was in full spear mode, it's might was unleashed on this town. A storm had arrived, a hurricane was quickly approaching and all the mages present shuddered in fear as they knew there was no escape from this storm. It was coming for them and it would not abate until it had been satisfied.

* * *

 _ **P.O.V**_

Irie paced back and forth on top of snow covered hill near the town she was wearing a purple dress and had a large hat on to cover her ears, while Kiritsugu leaned against the door of black corvette smoking a cigarette calmly, he wore his usual black suit and trousers. "HOW ARE YOU CALM?" She asked staring at Kiritsugu.

"Because one of us needs to be." He replied calmly. "Besides there is nothing we can...mother of god!" He said in disbelief as he stared as a huge hurricane appeared out of thin air, there was no warning of such storm happening but it had appeared in a blink of an eye, as it tore through the town destroying everything in it's path, houses were ripped out of the ground, cars were launched into other buildings and trees were ripped from their rooted homes.

"That must be Isander!" Irie said in a panic as she turned to get into the car.

"Irie no, we can't go there now, we have to wait for the storm to pass if we go there now we will be killed." Kiritsugu said sternly as he held her arm. Irie looked at him angrily but gave in to his logic.

After an hour the storm had passed as quickly as it had come, Irie and Kiritsugu drove into the now destroyed town, looking at the buildings which were ripped to shreds, they drove to the southernmost part of the town where they saw the warehouse still standing, it had suffered the least amount of damage except for a torn wall. Irie made her way to where there was a hole in the wall. There she stood horrified to see Isander passed out but what scared her more was that Illya was laying in his arms.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Illya!" She screamed as she ran forward to the children. Kiritsugu followed closely behind her. When they arrived they saw subtle differences, this wasn't her daughter but a very close replica, it turned out the Heads of the Einzbern family had tried to recreate Illya in order to use her for the holy grail.

"Irie it's not our Illya!" Kiritsugu told her calming her down as he checked both if the kids pulses. He was alarmed at the state of the little girl.

"She is dead. Isander is alive but very weak, we need to leave now." He stated.

* * *

Everyone stared in disbelief at Irie, Kuro and Illya were horrified, Kuro looked towards Illya who had turned pale.

"Mama why is our family so obsessed with the grail?" Kuro asked sternly.

"I honestly don't know? I thought for a long time it was to reclaim the second magic but now I do not know." Irie said calmly, she had red puffy eyes from where she cried remembered the painful memories of the past.

"Mama why did you hide this from us?" Illya asked, tears still pouring down her face.

"To protect you.." Isander stated as he walked in startling everyone, he wore a plain white t shirt and black trousers, his hair was a mess and Andromelack was in his left hand. He emanated an aura of calmness while everyone else looked terrified.

"HOW ARE YOU CALM?" Rin asked staring at him.

"You guys are talking about past events, if I let them weigh me down, I will never move forward, so I will keep moving forward, looking to the future, protecting those who matter to me and I will honour those who have been taken but I promise...I will not lose anyone else." Isander said fiercely at the end, while static electricity fired built up around him. "...After all I am nothing more than a flawed existence, it is my duty to protect everyone else.." He thought to himself.


End file.
